Teardrops of Joy
by PrettyInPink1
Summary: The day has finally come and Harry and Ginny are about to be married. Their world is in disarray, as their family and friends, plus themselves, fight a war against evil, but can this one simple day of joy bring happiness to all those they love? epi. added
1. Teardrops of Joy in a Storm of Pain

TEARDROPS OF JOY IN A STORM OF PAIN (haha, could the title be any cheesier? Anywho I thought it sounded cool *rolleyes*, plus it's a sappy sort of story, so I guess a sappy title would fit)  
  
SUMMARY- The day has finally come and Harry and Ginny are about to be married. Their world is in disarray, as their family and friends, plus themselves, fight a war against evil, but can this one simple day of joy bring happiness to all those they love? Pure wedding mush!!! Just a one- off I wrote a couple weeks ago, while in a very romantic mood, and finally decided to post Reviews are ador-ed!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER- Harry potter and his fantabulous universe do not belong to me. Neither do the songs I quote or mention. All I own is the plot bunny, and my own sap-liscious words. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny blinked back tears as she stood in front of the mirror staring at herself. In just minutes from now she, Virginia Elizabeth Weasley, would be walking down the aisle to marry the man of her dreams, Harry Potter. Observing herself now in her flowing white gown, she couldn't help but smile slightly. He was everything she had ever wanted.  
  
And yet, something inside of her felt so empty. She had always dreamed her mother would be there, holding her hand and fussing about her dress being too tight, and crying uncontrollable tears of joy.  
  
But Molly Weasley wouldn't make it to the wedding today, and for that matter neither would many of the people Ginny and Harry had always hoped to see at this occasion. Molly Weasley was dead, and no matter how hard Ginny had tried to deny it, tried to insist that she had just disappeared, she knew now that she truly was gone. There was nothing on earth that could have stopped her mom from making it to her only daughters wedding, not even Voldemort himself.  
  
Brushing back a tear from her cheek, Ginny adjusted her curls one last time, and went to join her awaiting bridesmaids, who had only left to give her a moments peace seconds before she made the biggest commitment of her life.  
  
As she pushed the large oak door open, and said she was ready, her best friend in the entire world, Hermione Granger wrapped her in a huge sisterly hug, not even caring about ruffling her own dress, or crushing the growing baby under it.  
  
"Oh ginny!" the older girl whispered in her ear, obviously holding back tears. "Your...Your mum would be so proud" she sobbed into Ginnys shoulder.  
  
Ginny gently pushed her friend off and smiled, "Don't cry Miy, Youll get me started and then Ill ruin my makeup!" she said trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. Her sister in Law giggled nervously and wiped her tears away, as she noticed someone over the brides shoulder.  
  
Ginny turned and screeched with joy. It wasn't just someone, it was two someones. Two identical someones.  
  
"You made it!" She cried, throwing her arms around the necks of her two older brothers Fred and George. "I was so....so scared..that you wouldn't be able to come!" She cried into their shoulders.  
  
And it was true. The order had been keeping them so busy lately, and they had been called away on a mission only days before, that she had truly feared not only that they wouldn't make it to the wedding, but that they would never make it home again. She knew how pessimistic it was of her to think such wretched thoughts, but the way things were these days, well everyone expected death at any moment.  
  
"Of course we made it, you silly git!" Fred said, placing his arm around Ginny's shoulder, "wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Yea!" George added, also throwing his arm around her shoulders, "Who'd miss seeing their youngest sister marry the craziest bastard in the universe!"  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Came a deep yet boyish voice from behind them all. Ginny caught a quick glance of the love her life, before she was blindfolded by cold hands.  
  
"No peeking at the groom before you're walking down the aisle Gin" Ron teased in her ear. She reached up to hit him, but missed terribly because she couldn't see anything. She could hear her family laughing around her and she stuck out her tongue at them all. This only caused them to laugh more, and she was relieved by the sound. It had been so so long since many of them could truly laugh.  
  
"Ginny?" She heard someone call from right in front of her, "Ginny is this you?"  
  
"Yes Harry its me. Are you blindfolded too?" she asked reaching out to touch her fiancées arm.  
  
"Yea. Your dumb git of a brother refused to let me come out here unless I put this thing on. I just...just really needed to talk to you is all"  
  
Ginny smiled as her heart melted. That was all she ever needed to hear to make things better. To hear that Harry needed her. She kissed him gently on the cheek before saying, "I know, I needed to talk to you too. It's a stupid muggle tradition or something, bad luck. Its all dads fault for letting him take over the department for him"  
  
She could feel Harry smiling, "I guess I better go then, before I rip this thing off and doom our marriage before it even begins."  
  
He kissed her softly one last time before she felt him pull away and leave the room. Hermione gently tugged the blindfold off her eyes, and she had too blink a few times to take in her surroundings again. When she did, she glanced up towards the clock. One minute to go. Looking at all the folks gathered around her, she could no longer hold back tears.  
  
Hermione wrapped her in a hug again, before grabbing Rons arm and heading towards the entrance, prepared to lead the processional in.  
  
Next thing she knew she heard the piano begin its song and she prepared herself to walk down the aisle.  
  
Her best friend gave her one last wink before disappearing towards the front of the church.  
  
Next Neville Longbottom proceeded down the aisle with his girlfriend Parvati Patil, followed by Fred and Angelina, then George and Ginnys yearmate Kirsten Wilson, Charlie and Lavender, and finally Penelope Clearwater, walking alone with chin held high in honor of her most recent loss.  
  
Ginnys heart wrenched as she thought of who should have been walking down that aisle with Penny. Percy should have been there, just as her mother should have been there. She blinked back more tears, and swallowed deeply before smiling up at her eldest brother, Bill, and her dad, and saying as cheerfully as possible, "Lets go get me hitched boys"  
  
They both laughed, and linked their arms in hers. Slowly the trio walked out of their small room and into the large church entrance. Ginny had to gasp at what she saw. It was more beautiful then she could ever have imagined.  
  
The deep rug which ran down the aisle was dotted with rose petals, matching the roses which lined the warm wooden pews which held her guests. At the end she could see all her brothers and friends waiting for her, and in the middle of them all, was Harry. He was looking at her with more love in his eyes than she had ever dreamed possible. She was now freely crying both tears of joy and of pain as she leaned on her guides for support as her knees went weak.  
  
Looking into his eyes, she knew that together, they could handle anything.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Harry couldn't help it, the instant she walked through those doors his jaw dropped, and he had the distinct feeling that he may have permanently damaged it.  
  
She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Dressed in a form fitting classic white gown, that hung off her shoulder. Her curly, vibrant red hair, was piled atop her head, and pinned with a clip. She looked tiny next to her brother and father but he knew that she could take them both any day.  
  
She smiled towards him as tears rolled down her cheeks, and he felt his knees begin to fall beneath him. Ron smirked and helped him back to his feet, as he kept his eyes on his almost wife's graceful advancing form.  
  
Thinking about how much she had changed his life, and how in seconds time she would be forever his, he wanted to cry himself. He fingered the tiny ring in his pocket, and reminded himself of the torture he would probably receive if he broke down into sobs.  
  
Before he knew it, she was right there, standing in front of him, soft green eyes watery, and filled with love.  
  
He took her tiny hands in his own as the Priest began his speech.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here for the joining of two kindred souls, But before I begin the ceremony, the guests of honor have resquested a moment of silence for all those among your number who could not be here today"  
  
The crowd sat for a minute in silence, and Harry squeezed Ginny's hand reassuringly, as he continued to fight back tears. Looking into her eyes, he was suddenly comforted just as he always was. Taking a deep breath the Priest continued.  
  
"I pray for all of us who have lost the ones they love, and I also pray that today will give hope and joy to such sorrowful souls. So without further pause, the bride and groom shall begin their vows."  
  
He smiled at Ginny, who sighed and began to speak the words she had taken so much time to write to express just how much she loved the man who now stood before her.  
  
"Harry, I have loved you from the day I first saw you at Kings cross station. Since then you have been my everything. You have comforted when I was sad or hurt, you have saved my life, but more than that, you have given me love, and without you I would be nothing. If ever was necessary I would give up my life for you in the blink of an eye. I promise from the depths of my heart to love you forever." She finished, now positively sobbing, as she slipped the simple ring on his finger.  
  
Harry couldn't help it any longer, he began to tear up as well. She had vowed her life to him, but more than that she had vowed her love to him.  
  
Trying his best to string his words together correctly, he began his own vows.  
  
"Ginny, my love for you is as strong as yours was sudden. You have given me more than I ever deserved and for that I am eternally grateful. You have given me a home, you have given me joy, and you have given me a reason to live. If ever was necessary I would give up my life for you in the blink of an eye. I promise from the depths of my heart to love you forever" he managed to choke out, clasping her one hand so tightly, and placing the tiny golden ring on her other hand, that had she not been absorbed in the moment she probably would have pulled away in pain.  
  
The vow was simple, but both Harry and Ginny, and everyone in that room that day, knew the depth of their words. Harry thought he heard several loud sobs of joy as the Priest went on with the ceremony.  
  
"If no one here today protests such actions, I pronounce you, Virginia Weasley, and you Harry Potter, husband and wife. Harry, you may now kiss the bride!"  
  
He grabbed her face gently, and brought it up to his own, kissing her long and strong as if he feared letting go would mean that she would disappear forever.  
  
He could hear loud catcalls in the distance, but nothing could ruin this moment, finally they had to stop for breath but he didn't let go. He simply smiled down at her still holding onto her waist possessively.  
  
"Guess that means I'm stuck with ya!" Ginny teased, pecking him on the lips again. "Guess so" Harry replied, smiling broader.  
  
He moved his arm up to her shoulders and guided her towards the door. They were flowered with rice as they ran down the aisle, both laughing.  
  
Their wedding may have been over, but the night had only just begun.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Ginny pulled her hair out of the pin in which she had pushed it, and performed another smoothing charm on her crumpled dress. Harry tapped his fingers impatiently, insisting once again that she looked beyond beautiful, and that they really ought to get back to their friends and family.  
  
"Gin" he said for about the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes during which they had been sitting in her dressing room, freshening up for the reception. "I swear to God, you have never looked prettier in your life, your dress is as smooth as it will EVER be. So if you don't want to do something a little more interesting with just the two of us...We really ought to get to our party." He said, a mischevious twinkle in his eyes.  
  
She giggled loudly, and snorted. Harry smiled, he found every last thing about her cute, from the way she twirled her hair to that piglike grunt she couldn't help but let out whenever she laughed. She was perfect.  
  
And now she was his. They were finally married!! Deciding to take action he grabbed her around the waist, and under the knees, lifting her off the ground, and carrying her out into the reception hall. She squeeled her disapproval that he'd only mess up her dress again, but soon gave in, as he lugged her down the hall and into the hall where their reception had already begun.  
  
As he pushed the double doors open, they were greeted by an eruption of cheers. He set Ginny gently on the floor as they went to greet their guests. He was bombarded by every Weasley brother as Ginny was crushed by Hermione, and her other brides maids.  
  
Harry looked around and noticed who Fred and George had chose as the DJ, he groaned, regretting ever assigning them to music. It was Lee Jordan.  
  
Harry remembered the years he had spent in Hogwarts listening to Lee's crazy quidditch commentary, and could only imagine the kind of stories he'd bring up tonight.  
  
"Ladies, Gents, Witches, Wizards, and Muggle folk!" He called over his microphone. "It is time for the honorary first dance between the bride and groom. This song was chosen special by all the Weasley crew, in honor of a certain superstar crush Ginny had in her seventh year. Here is. Enrique Inglesias with Hero"  
  
He felt Ginny gasp beside him, and had to laugh. He distinctly remembered having to spend that summer listening to the teen pop star for hours upon end as Ginny swooned over pictures of him.  
  
Taking hold of her hand he led her out on to the space cleared for the dance floor, as the lights dimmed.  
  
Trying his best to remember the steps he had spent so many hours learning to please her, he swept her around, singing loudly to the music. She smiled broader then ever before and began to sing along with him  
  
"Would you tremble  
  
If I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die  
  
For the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny noticed Ron pulling Hermione on to the dancefloor, as well as Fred and Angelina, and then her other brothers and their dates. Soon enough, the entire group was singing the tune they had all memerized, thanks to her. Tears of joy fell down her cheeks, as she watched the happiness that was spreading through the solemn group.  
  
The song came to an end, and Harry smiled and helped her wipe her eyes. "Shall we continue?" he asked once she had wiped her face enough.  
  
"But of course" she replied in a fake French accent. Harry grinned and began to whip her around the dancefloor once more, as the words of Madonna came blasting through the speakers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About ten dances later, Lee Jordan finally stopped the music and announced that it would probably be a good time to start eating.  
  
Across the room from the bride and groom, Ron Weasley, grabbed his wifes waist, and guided her gently towards where the wedding party would be dining. He reviewed the words for his best man speech once more in his head, and tried to calm his nerves. He knew there was no reason to be nervous, but public speaking was never his strong point.  
  
Not that his friends and family could really be considered "the public".  
  
Hermione immediately noticed the nerves on her husbands face, and pecked him lightlyon the cheek. "You'll be wonderful love" she whispered in his ear, sending chills up his spine. Even with her now bulging belly, which Hermione called "fat and ugly", she was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Inside and out.  
  
He sat on Harry's right, and looked to his best friend smiling brightly. "A bit tired Potter? I saw the way you were whipping my baby sister round that dance floor, and I must admit, Im not terribly pleased with the way you were touching her."  
  
Ginny looked shocked at him, anger rising in her cheeks, but Harry got the joke and coughed his friend on the arm.  
  
"HaHa Weasley. How bout you just get that speech of yours started before everyone starves to death."  
  
Ron smiled, and clinked his champagne glass with a spoon to get everyones attention.  
  
"Hey there everyone" He began, a bit nervously, he felt Hermiones hand rub gently on the back of his thigh from her seat next to him, and relaxed a bit, "Before I give the traditional Best man speech, id like to thank you all on behalf of the couple for joining us here tonight. I know it means a lot to them.  
  
"Now, as Im sure you all know, when these two first got together, I was not the most pleased person on earth."  
  
The group broke into laughter.  
  
"In fact, I was stupid enough to ignore both of them, my best friend and my only sister, for a whole two months. It was probably one of the stupidest things I have ever done and I see that now. It took a tragic event to show to me that I needed them in my life. Almost as much as they need eachother. If anyone ever came up to me and asked who was the happiest couple I knew, I would without a doubt say it was these two.  
  
"Now, Im not going to stand up here, and tell you that the bride and grooms life is going to be peaceful and simple, because everyone here tonight knows that it is not true. But I will tell you that through thick and thin, I have faith that these two will remain strong and in eachothers arms. So heres to Harry and Ginny, two of the bravest and most loving people I know!"  
  
At this everyone raised there glasses and said, "To the Potters!" Ginny leaned into Harry, and hid her embarrassment at all the people toasting to them.  
  
The group ate their delisciously homecooked food, and then continued dancing the whole night through. It wasn't until 4:30 the next morning that the newlyweds decided to head off to their honeymoon. Luckily enough, they had figured out a way to apperate directly into their room, and it was with great exhaustion that ginny kicked off her shoes, and plopped down onto the gigantic canopy bed.  
  
It wasn't until Harry plopped down next to her and looked suggestively into her eyes, that she laughed and gained another boost of energy.  
  
As she took off the many layers of her dress,a nd shut the lights, she wondered.  
  
What had she done to deserve a day so perfect as this?  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it ends awfully weird, but I also thought it might be a good place to stop, before I went on forever. Let me know if Im wrong.  
  
As I said, id really love to hear reviews from anyone who reads this. Perhaps if I get enough, I can write an epilogue!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wouldn't that be good fun?????LOL  
  
Ok, well hope it was allright, lemme know if it completely sucks  
  
xoEM 


	2. Epilogue

Decided to do an epilogue, because I really liked the story alot !! Hehe, I was so proud of myself  
  
Its not going to be long, but I wanted to write it anyway so here goes.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wedding was only the first in a string of perfect days for Ginny. For the first two months, life was absolute bliss, and she was in love.  
  
But soon enough, the bliss faded, even though the love remained. Exactly 8 weeks from the day Harry and Ginny Potter married, Voldemort breeched the walls of Hogwarts and led a viscous attack. Hundreds were injured and even more were killed, among them the beloved Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
A funeral was held, but the group of friends and family who attended was even smaller then that which had attended the wedding. Too many had been lost, but those who could joined mournfully to remember not only the wizard who had been their only hope, but to remember the children and teachers he so dearly loved and died for.  
  
Unfortunately, the attack on Hogwarts was only the beginning of an all out war. On Ginny's plea, Harry stayed at home, doing everything he could while remaining at the safety of the ministry. But he was antsy, he wanted to be out there with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, defending what he believed in and loved.  
  
On their six month anniversary, as if Voldemort was mocking them, Diagon alley was attacked, Gringotts destroyed, and the minister of Magic, Ginnys own father, Arthur Weasley was killed.  
  
Three weeks later, after much fighting, much begging, and much yelling, Harry left to join the forces fighting Voldemort. Ginny weeped for a week straight, in too much pain to eat or sleep. Her heart longed for her husband, and it wasn't until his first letter arrived the Friday after his departure, that she picked herself off her bed and got back to life. As much as she missed him, she had to keep living, to keep doing her own job.  
  
And then the blow of a lifetime came. She discovered that she was pregnant. She became more confused than she had ever been in her life. She wanted more than anything to have a baby of her own, yet it was such a terrible time to bring a child into the world. She went to Harry and told him tearfully of her news. Far from what she had expected, he grabbed her in his arms and cried tears of joy. For one beautiful night, they were together again, still young and still in love.  
  
Eight months later, Molly Potter was born into the world, and no two parents had ever been prouder. She had her mothers red hair and her fathers strong green eyes, but from that first cry they knew she had her grandmothers fiery attitude. Harry stayed at home with his new daughter and wife for as long as he could, but the good sides numbers were decreasing, and he soon had to return to the fight.  
  
For 6 months after that, Ginny lived on the letters she received from Harry weekly, and the wonderful new things Molly learned every day. And then suddenly it was all over. A final battle took place on the destroyed grounds of Hogwarts, and suddenly it was all over. Just like in a muggle comic book, against all odds the good guys had won. Harry himself had killed Voldemort, and in some odd ritual, all those bonded to him by the dark mark, died as well. It seemed their lives were tied to his, and with his fall came their own.  
  
Harry returned home, tired, confused, depressed, guilty, but mostly happy to be back in Ginny's arms. Together, they helped rebuild the wizarding world, and helped to mend their own broken family. That Christmas, they bought themselves a new, bigger home, and all the Weasleys; Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, plus their wives and families, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, all came to stay at the duly named, Potter Grove. It was a joyous event, and only the first of many bits of evidence showing that things were going to be allright.  
  
Nine months after that, Ginny gave birth to twin boys, Percy and James, who would spend the first eighteen years of their life terrorizing all those around them.  
  
Life continued to improve from then on, as Harry and Ginny set out on their next big adventure of raising children. Soon enough, all three of the kids were off at Hogwarts for most of the year, and the happy couple regained the time they had lost. Fifteen years after they were married, Harry and Ginny Potter got to enjoy the life of newly-weds.  
  
Time went on, and soon enough, their own children were married, and were building families of their own. Harry worked his way up the ministry, and was offered the job of Minister of magic, but turned it down to instead help his best friend take over his late brother-in-laws joke shop.  
  
After 25 years in that business, Harry retired, and lived out the duration of his life at home with his loving wife, enjoying the peace and quiet that was long owed to him. On one rainy day in September, Harry Potter, once the boy who lived, died peacefully in his sleep. A week later, Ginny Potter gained the same fate.  
  
A joint funeral was held for the two of them, and rather than a sad tearful event, people spent the afternoon laughing and telling stories of the bravery and loyalty both the Potters had possessed so strongly.  
  
As their identical Headstones read;  
  
Theirs was a life filled with both great sorrow and great love.  
  
They were each others' teardrops of joy in lifes' storm of pain  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*tears*  
  
ok, so that's it. I realize the headstone thing was a bit cheesy, but it was also sweet in its own sort of way. Right?  
  
I was thinking of turning it into a story, but decided just doing an epilogue was my best choice for now. Maybe ill develop a story later.  
  
A great big thanks to my two reviewers, Esperanza, and MidniteSunrise. It is thanks to you two that I have written this part. Hope you enjoy!!!!  
  
xoEm 


End file.
